unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Clones Himself Adventures
Crash Clones Himself Adventures is a shame where Crash clones himself as well as Coco cloning herself. Main Characters * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Spyro the Dragon * Evil Crash * Evil Coco Npc's * Red Ball * Alvin * Simon * Theodore * Hank Hill * Harry Potter * Curious George * Peep (Peep and the Big Wide World) * Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World) * Quack (Peep and the Big Wide World) * Lego Spongebob * Blue Man * Chowder * Litten (Pokemon) * Snivy (Pokemon) * Leaf Man * Ella (Total Drama) * Chicken (Cow and Chicken) * Cow (Cow and Chicken) * Maya Santos (Maya and Miguel) * Miguel Santos (Maya and Miguel) * Dudley Puppy (Tuff Puppy) * Not Smirks (Go Animate) * Ludwig von Koopa * Elmo * Big Bird * Cookie Monster * Strawberry Shortcake * Hannah Montana * Grand Dad * Angi Chan * Ruby Guy * Mario Hat Guy * Luigi Hat Guy * Alph (Pikmin) * Diesel (A Car's Life) * Fender (A Car's Life) * Z (Antz) * Deadpool * Terry Denton * Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug) * Cat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) * Peabody (Peabody and Sherman) * Sherman (Peabody and Sherman) * Andy Griffiths * Captain Underpants * Terminator * Twilight Sparkle * Sunset Shimmer * Om Nom * Dark Pacman * Dark Yoshi * Donald Trump * Wall.E * Eve (Wall.E) * Mime Boy * Robot (Robot and Monster) * Monster (Robot and Monster) * Bessie (The Mighty B) * Marshmallow Guy * Cuphead * Mug Man * Match Guy * Drake * Josh * Popis (El Chavo) * Carly Rae Jespen * Larry the Lobster * Prohyas Warrior (Mighty Magiswords) * Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magiswords) * Steven (Steven Universe) * Jojo Siwa * Surly (The Nut Job) * Inspector Gadget * Goombario * Rick Grimmes (The Walking Dead) * Greg Heffley * Peppa Pig * Woody Man * Burgundy (Pokemon) * Georgia (Pokemon) * Robbie Rotten * Katy Perry * Kowalski (Penguins of Madagascar) * Swipper (Penguins of Madagascar) * Rico (Penguins of Madagascar) * Private (Penguins of Madagascar) * Larry the Pickle * Count von Count (Sesame Street) * Notre Dame * Kevin C. Cucumber (Spongebob) * Pearl Krabs * Ronald Mcdonald * Sagwa * Pocoyo * Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Filbert (Rocko's Modern Life) * Heffer (Rocko's Modern Life) * George the Volcano * Mighty No.9 * Kylo Ren * Nicki Minaj * Barbie * Scratte (Ice Age) * Officer Goodman (SML) * Austin (Backyardigans) * Postman Pat * Ming Ming (Wonder Pets) * Tuck (Wonder Pets) * Linny (Wonder Pets) * Coin Man * Nickel Man * Haruhi suzumiya * Norm (Norm of the North) * Eric (Stressed Eric) * D.W (Arthur) * Raccoon (The Nut Job) * Noob (Minecraft) * SMG4 * Ken (Bee Movie) * Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * Dipsy (Teletubbies) * Laa Laa (Teletubbies) * Po (Teletubbies) * Ice King (Adventure Time) * Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) * Kai Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) * Diego (Go Diego Go) * Chloe (Bratz) * Sasha (Bratz) * Jane (Bratz) * Auto (Wall-E) * Stingy (Lazy Town) * Dr. Blowhole * Sofia the First * Marvin the Martain * Elmer Fudd * Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) * Craig the Devil (SML) * General Mandible (Antz) * Donald Trump * SMG3 * Mario * Spongebob * Bubble Guy * Fire Guy * Rodney (Total Drama) * The Pink Panther * Flying Dutchman * Scarlet Overkill (Minions) Iteams * Russia Ball * Sun Maid Berry * Gun * Salt * Pepper * Virtual Boy Enemies * Officer * Dry Bones * Dirty * Banana Ninja * Alaskan Bull Worm Worlds World 1 * N Sanity Island * Future Village * Jungle River * Spooky Swamp * Rocky Mountain * Monkey Temple World 2 * Dinosaur Desert * Lava Volcano * Robot Factory * N Sanity Beach * Spooky Military Camp * Construction Site Ocean World 3 * Office Building * Science Lab * Freeze Room * Conveyor Belt Elevator * Lighting Arena * Tree Swamp World 4 * DJ Mansion * Smoke Engine Room * Garden Room * UFO City * Ice Cream Desert * Dessert Cavern World 5 * Arabian Town * Space City * Fairy Tale Land * Mineshaft * Mind Level * Dandelion Swamp * Canada Fair World 6 * Spooky Autumn Forest * Chain Room * Lighting Cellar * Rock Dungeon * Junkyard * Steel Arena * Warehouse * Balloon City Bosses * World 1 - Robotic Cortex * World 2 - Construction Site Monster * World 3 - Robotic Mammoth * World 4 - World Lion Titan * World 5 - Skeleton Dinosaur * World 6 - Uka Uka Trivia * The game will playable on Kniect, Playstation Vita, Leap Frog, 2DS, Game Boy Color, PC, and Wii Category:Shames Category:Best Shames